1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shelter in the form of a dome particularly but not exclusively intended to cover a circular area or pool which in the shelter can be easily folded on one side of the pool and unfolded above it when has a shelter is necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has made a search prior to the filing of the present application, which has revealed the following patents:
Canadian patent Nos.: PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos.:
574,681 of Apr. 28, 1959 PA2 1,009,536 of May 3, 1977 PA2 1,047,879 of Feb. 6, 1979 PA2 1,096,743 of Mar. 3, 1981 PA2 3,865,123 of Feb. 11, 1975 PA2 4,440,187 of Aug. 3, 1984
The only one of these patents which is of interest with respect to the present application is Canadian patent No. 1,047,879.
In this patent, the dome or shelter is made up of a set of bowed supports covered with the fabric or cloth stitched to the bowed supports. The ends of the latter are pivotably mounted onto triangular plates each one located on one side of the dome. The latter, in that position of the bowed supports and folded on the central bowed support has first to be moved vertically and the triangular plates secured to the ground. The dome is made in a position of use by unlocking the bowed supports and by letting them drop on either side of the central bow.
Folding up is obtained by means of physical strength actuated manually or by means of a gear mechanism.
The above system, which has nothing in common with that suggested by the present application, as the inconvenience that the folded dome must first be placed upright in order to be able to unfolded and, simultaneously, each bowed supports has to be unlocked when the system is manually operated. The mechanical system is more expansive and has the same inconvenience that the folded dome must first be moved upright in order that it may be unfolded.